New Dog on the Block
by liamdude5
Summary: Snoopy wants to find a female companion. Like in his stories. Maybe he'll get what he wants. Rated PG for romance and mild danger.
1. Snoopy's Latest Tale

**Here is something I decided to try out. I'll probably only write one more chapter for this story. Enjoy.**

It was another dark and stormy night in London, the year of 1891.

Our heroic detective was trying hard to find out exactly who had been murdering so many poor, innocent individuals.

All our Hero had for company was a yellow bird and a board full of pictures.

There were so many, yet so few clues. A tree, a chapter book, keys, bags of food, a screw, and a lone bottle cap. Our Hero was driven insane by how much the answer seemed as if it should be right in front of him.

Of course. It was so simple. How could our Hero not have seen it before?

The clues, the way the bodies were disposed of. Our Hero immediately knew that the murderer was, in fact, his oldest rival.

This was when our Hero realized that his dear Fifi was in danger. He didn't care if she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. He needed to get her out of the date she was on with the murderer.

Our Hero had no idea how he would get all the way across town in order to warn Fifi. Then, he turned to his yellow bird friend and instructed him to fly to Fifi and warn her about our Hero's terrifying discovery.

The yellow bird sets off in the skies so he can save Fifi.

Meanwhile, Fifi was on a date in the Nemesis' humble abode. She was honestly unsure if this was a real date or if she was only mad at our Hero. The Nemesis slipped out of the room to go do, Fifi honestly had no idea.

Then, Fifi heard a rap a tap at the window and glanced over to see the yellow bird she knew was close acquaintances with our hero. Fifi decided to open the window and see what the problem was.

Through some seemingly incomprehensible gibberish, the yellow bird was able to communicate to Fifi that our Hero had discovered that the murderer lose in London was none other than the Nemesis. At first, Fifi dismissed this idea, claiming that our Hero was only upset and blindly accusing the Nemesis out of jealousy.

But, then Fifi reconsidered things. She remembered every other case our Hero had ever taken. He always refrained from accusing the Nemesis, since no evidence was ever available. No matter what the Nemesis had recently done, our Hero never accused him before or after the case. He was a good detective.

This made Fifi fear that our Hero may be right. There may be enough evidence to point to the Nemesis being London's latest murderer.

Then, the Nemesis came back into the room, holding an impressive knife. Fifi had no time to think. She simply leaped out of the open window in order to escape death. Unfortunately, this simply presented a new way for Fifi to die.

Fortunately, the yellow bird was able to quickly grab Fifi and lower her safely to the ground. Fifi gave the yellow bird a friendly look, essentially meaning "Thank you".

But, Fifi heard commotion from upstairs, making her realize that the Nemesis was quickly coming after her. So, with no other option, she ran.

She ran. Ran as fast as she could. While she thought she was running nowhere in particular, she was actually running towards the home and workshop of our Hero.

Meanwhile, immediately after sending out the yellow bird to warn Fifi, our Hero had starting running towards the home of the Nemesis. So, it did not take long for our Hero and Fifi to bump into each other.

There were mixed reactions. Our Hero was happy and relieved that Fifi was alright. Fifi was not exactly happy to see our Hero since she was still mad at him, but was still relieved to see the one that could stop the Nemesis.

Speaking of the Nemesis, that is exactly who our Hero sees running alongside the road. Our Hero instructs the yellow bird to distract the Nemesis while he thinks of a plan.

The yellow bird thinks that the best way to distract the Nemesis was to fly above him and try not to get stabbed.

Meanwhile, our Hero ran along with Fifi right behind him, trying to think of what to do. Then, he saw some barrels hanging from a balcony on a nearby building and got an idea.

Whilst being distracted by the yellow bird, the Nemesis received a cat call from our Hero. This made the Nemesis mad to no end, leading to a charge. This was a big mistake.

Our Hero was standing by a rope. A rope that our hero pulled. This rope led to barrels overhead our Hero to fall and crush the Nemesis, covering him in olive oil. This caused the yellow bird to laugh hysterically.

Not soon after, the police showed up and put the Nemesis in the hands of Johnny Law. The police chief thanked our Hero for his commendable effort and bravery.

Then, our Hero turned to Fifi, whom had begun walking home after the police showed up and made sure she was OK. Our Hero ran after Fifi, desperately wanting to apologize and embrace his true love again.

Our Hero stopped a few feet in front of Fifi. Fifi stopped in her tracks, clearly annoyed that our Hero stepped right in front of where she was walking. Our Hero pulled some flowers out of thin air and presented them to Fifi with a goofy look on his face. Fifi looked confused, unsure if she should forgive our Hero. Then, our Hero looked at Fifi with that special look on his face. That look that made Fifi remember why she fell in love with our Hero in the first place. Fifi chucked the flowers and placed a kiss on our Hero's lips, which our Hero gladly reciprocated.

Truly, all was right in London again.

"Are you serious," Lucy screamed as she read over Snoopy's latest novel, "A dog serving as London's greatest detective? That's even more stupid than a dog serving as a fighter pilot. This is now the dumbest thing I've ever read." Lucy crumpled up the story and dropped it into the grass.

Out of anger, Snoopy then threw the typewriter he used to write his stories at Lucy's head, knocking her to the ground. This, of course, got a laugh out of Snoopy and Woodstock.

But, the joke ended when Lucy seemed as if she would strangle Snoopy. Snoopy then jumped off of his doghouse and ran into Charlie Brown's house.

Snoopy was so confused as to why Lucy was so mad or why she hated his story so much. It's not like Snoopy was meant to be the next Stephen King. He was just writing little personal stories that were meant to service himself. Really, he made those books because he was lonely.

Although, he did have Woodstock, his yellow bird bud, Charlie Brown, the boy who fed him, and Lucy, whom Snoopy only saw as Charlie Brown's roommate. But, there was still someone missing from Snoopy's life: Fifi.

Snoopy had no female companion whom he could spend his dog years with. No female companion whom he could prowl the neighborhood with, share his food with, sleep on his doghouse with, and even bicker with. Snoopy wanted a female dog he could spend his time with whom would enjoy spending her time with him. A companion with whom he could spend his many dog years with. Why couldn't he find this female companion? Why aren't there any other families in the neighborhood with dogs?

"Hey Snoopy," Charlie Brown shouted, "Come check it out. There's a new family moving in."

This got Snoopy interested. We're they nice? Did they have nice blankets? Were they fast runners? Did they have nice food? Snoopy couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had to check it out. So, he followed Charlie Brown & Sally outside.

Snoopy was enthusiastically running to see the new neighbors. Unfortunately, all of the kids in the neighborhood had done the same thing. By the time Snoopy got to the fence of the new neighbors' house, all of the other kids gathered around the fence to catch a peek at the moving van.

"I hope they have a love of Beethoven," Schroeder hoped.

"I hope they're like everybody I know," Sally wishes, "I like e reunify in my life."

"No way," Lucy contrasted, "I hate everyone in my life. I hope this new kid isn't anything like any of you."

While all of the kids were talking about what they hoped the new kid would be like, Snoopy was searching for a vantage point that would allow him to see the new kid clearly. Eventually, he hopped on top of Charlie Brown's head and was able to see over the neighbor's fence.

"Hey everybody," Linus observed, "Look what just came out of the moving van."

Then, everybody looked and saw a kennel that had been opened laying in the front of the opened moving van. Looking just a few feet away, everyone saw a female beagle brushing herself off and beginning to walk towards the house.

Snoopy couldn't believe his eyes. A female beagle. And she was so pretty. Snoopy's heart started racing. Snoopy's eyes dilated. Snoopy was becoming smitten.

No. Snoopy couldn't let himself go through this again. He had to remember Genevieve. He had to remember the anguish and upset.

But Snoopy couldn't help himself. Snoopy was getting the butterflies. Snoopy fell off of Charlie Brown's head onto the ground. Snoopy was in love.


	2. The Date

_Currently Listening to: "Swimfan" by Louis Febre & John Debney_

What was Snoopy going to do? He had to tell this new girl dog how he thought she was cute. But, he was nervous. Snoopy wondered why he couldn't be as cool as when he was giving advice to Charlie Brown.

That gave Snoopy an idea. He had to don one of his old disguises. So, he slipped on a red shirt with "Joe Cool" written in black and a pair of sunglasses. This turned Snoopy into Joe Cool.

No no no. Snoopy couldn't do this. He couldn't be someone he wasn't. He wasn't a suave finger snapping dog. He was a writer.

And that gave Snoopy an idea. He would be himself. That's how he would tell the new dog that he liked her.

So, he went back to his doghouse, set up his typewriter, and got to work. The story would be simple. Make dog met female dog, male dog asked female dog to go on a date with him. Simple, but effective.

After about three days of writing, Snoopy had done it. He crafted his next masterpiece. It was short and sweet. Just enough to let the female dog know he liked her.

So, Snoopy grabbed his story and went over to his crush's house. He didn't really know what else to do, so he rang the doorbell.

"Woh woh woh woh woh woh," a lady said, "Woh woh woh woh woooohhh."

Snoopy didn't really know what to do, so he presented the manuscript to the lady. She responded by slamming the door in Snoopy's face. Why didn't anybody in this neighborhood like dogs?

Snoopy was considering giving up and going home, until he heard some noises in the house's backyard. He decided to check and see if it was his beloved.

He walked to the backyard and saw none other than his crush, jumping onto her doghouse, getting ready for what seemed like a quick nap. Snoopy instantly thought she was a bit more cute.

Snoopy wanted to make his presence known, but he didn't know what to say. So, he said the first thing that came to his mind, which ended up sounding like a sad moan.

The female turned towards Snoopy and noticed him for the first time. She smiled, happy there was another dog in the neighborhood. She jumped off the doghouse and walked closer to Snoopy.

Snoopy blushed, not believing that his crush was this close to him. She noticed his blush and giggled at this fact.

Snoopy decided that he should tell her his name. So, he pointed to where he typed up his name on the cover of his novel. It took a second for the girl to realize that this was his name.

The girl then walked over to her dog dish, picked it up, and pointed to where "Fifi" was engraved on it. It took a second for Snoopy to realize that this was her name.

Wow. Snoopy had always used the name "Fifi" in his stories and now had a crush on a dog named "Fifi". Small world.

Then, Snoopy decided that he would let Fifi read what he wrote for her. So, he held out the script he wrote.

Fifi was confused at first, but she eventually realized that she was supposed to read it. It was only a few pages long, so she decided to just read it there.

Fifi was somewhat astonished. She's never met a dog who could write before. She was certainly interested in what it was about...

The war hero was sitting inside of what the sign outside read as "Kopano Tavern". The war hero was trying to forget all of the painful memories, what he had done. Such barbarity and cruelty. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. The war hero knew the screams of the ant he squished would haunt him to his grave.

The war hero may have only taken three sips, but his faithful bird friend knew when the war hero had enough. So, the faithful bird friend cut the war hero off. While upset at the moment, the war hero knew he would be thankful tomorrow for what his faithful bird friend did.

So, it was time for the war hero to find a new distraction. For a moment, he thought back to the homeless man holding up a sign saying "Make me comfortable = Go to Heaven".

Then, the war hero found something different that could take his mind off the war: the most beautiful girl dog he had ever seen.

She was standing by the jukebox, listening to an old rag time song the war hero had heard a million times before. But, this was the first time the war hero admired the true beauty of the song.

Then, to the war hero's misfortune, the song ended. So, the girl flipped the bartender a quarter and waltzed out of the tavern.

The war hero had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to speak to females, but he also knew that he couldn't led a beautiful female like that one get away. So, the war hero asked his faithful bird friend what he should do.

The faithful bird friend had only one thing to say. He said that the war hero should go talk to the female. So, the war hero paid his bar tab and raced outside to find the female.

The war hero looked left and right, trying to find the female. Then, he saw the scarf she had on and saw that is was attached to a body. So, the war hero raced through the streets in order to talk to her.

It took two minutes, but the war hero eventually caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

The war hero told the female that he saw her in the bar and thought she was cute. The war hero was afraid he would come off as creepy, but the female giggled and thought he was cute.

The war hero said his name was George and the female said her name was Maria.

The war hero, full of nerves, decided to ask Maria on a date. Maria wasn't sure what she should say.

Well, what do you think she should say...

Fifi was a bit confused at this point. Why did this random dog come up to her and give her a romance story to read?

That's when it hit her. This random dog wanted to take Fifi on a "date". At least, what dogs could consider a date.

Fifi couldn't believe it. She had been asked out a few times before, but no dog had ever written her a story before. She feels as though she's been swept off her feet.

But at the same time, Fifi knew nothing about Snoopy. She wasn't sure if she would even like spending time with him.

Then, Fifi looked into his eyes. They were genuine. Fifi could simply look at Snoopy's eyes and see that he was a good dog.

So, Fifi decided that she would let Snoopy take her out on a date. On Friday.

Snoopy was a bit nervous. Friday was only two days away. There wasn't much time to prepare.

But, then Snoopy remembered what got him here in the first place: being himself. Then, an idea began to form.

Friday night came along. Snoopy had everything prepared. All that was left to do was go to Fifi's house and pick her up.

Snoopy decided to avoid the front door and that irritating housewife and went to the backyard.

There she was. Sitting on her doghouse, waiting for Snoopy to come and get her. She kept off and was ready for their date.

The two of them walked back to Snoopy's house and Snoopy led her to the backyard, being careful not to awaken Charlie Brown.

Once they arrived, Fifi was quite shocked at what she saw: two separate dog dishes filled with food while a tiny yellow bird played a tiny violin.

Fifi was taken aback by how much fuss was put into this evening. It wasn't much, but it was more than she'd ever gotten from anyone else. Fifi showed her appreciation by giggling.

So, they sat down, ate their food, and talked. They talked about their likes and dislikes, the most interesting experiences of their lives, and, of course, Snoopy being a writer.

That was actually one of the things they focused on during the dinner. Snoopy loved writing and Fifi loved reading.

Snoopy decided that, since Fifi liked reading his novels, maybe she would like his other fictional life.

So, after dinner, Fifi thought that the night was over. But, Snoopy had other plans.

Snoopy told Fifi to wait one minute while he ran inside the house. Fifi agreed to wait, but she had no idea what to expect next.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't expecting Snoopy to waltz out in a pilot's uniform.

Fifi had no idea what was going on, but she decided to go along with it. So, when Snoopy jumped onto his doghouse and asked Fifi to do likewise, she agreed.

Then, Snoopy told her to imagine they were about to take off, fly into a World War I battle.

At first, Fifi wasn't sure what to do. She never had much of an imagination, always letting books come up with the pictures for her. Then, she decided to watch and see what Snoopy did.

And it was Snoopy who painted a picture for her. His vivid movements, starting the airplane, waving around with the plane, becoming frustrated at his enemy.

That's when she saw it. The buildings, the colors, the gunfire. The entire battle became vivid around her.

She tried to get a look at who was attacking her and she caught a glimpse of The Red Baron. Then, he shot at them and Fifi grabbed on to Snoopy.

Then, Fifi felt the wind in her hair. From what she saw and she felt, she thought she was really flying.

Until the Red Baron shot them down. They were falling and falling until Snoopy and Fifi were snapped back to reality by falling off of the doghouse.

But, to them, they weren't in Charlie Brown's backyard. They were downed beyond enemy lines. And they had to sneak through back to base camp.

They snuck through trenches, zipping through abandoned ruins, and even tunneled underneath an enemy outpost. Of course, to all the kids in the neighborhood, it just looked like two dogs running all over the place.

Finally, they got through enemy lines and reached a refugee camp. It was at this point that the fantasy ended for Snoopy and Fifi and they realized that they were back in Fifi's backyard.

Fifi couldn't believe what had just happened. If somebody described to her the date she just went on, it would seem insane. But, she just went on that date, and she had a great time.

So, Fifi decided that it was time to thank Snoopy for such a wonderful time. And what better thank you than a kiss on the cheek?

As Snoopy walked home that night, all he could think about was the great time he had with Fifi and how he couldn't wait to see her again.


End file.
